Non Posso Essere Domata
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Toda la gente terminará enamorándose alguna vez en su vida de alguien alcanzable o tal vez de un imposible, pero, al final, terminará siendo amor. Itachi lo hizo una noche fría de otoño, con las manos metidas en unos gruesos guantes que su madre le había comprado y una bufanda rodeándole el cuello. Regalo para Emiita.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece… aún.**

**Nota1: Regalo para Emiita por avisarme que fui plagiada hace unos meses (¿vean? Los avisos dan frutos).  
**

**Nota2: Non Posso Essere Domata significa "no puedo ser domesticada". Sí, es italiano (todos escriben sus títulos en inglés, yo lo haré en italiano xD). Sí, es la canción de Miley Cyrus. No, no es un songfic.**

* * *

**NON POSSO ESSERE DOMATA**

_Capítulo Único_

Algunas personas necesitan una mirada, un gesto o una palabra para enamorarse. Otras acciones completas o detalles pequeños. Algunas tiempo, unos cuantos segundos, algunas semanas o largos años. No importa si es de un amigo o de un desconocido, de alguien mayor o más joven. Tampoco importa mucho la personalidad, si es violento, se es tranquilo o si es animado. Al final, siempre estamos buscando a nuestro complemento. Aquel que nos robe el aliento, nos nuble el juicio y nos extravíe las palabras. Se puede estar alerta al amor, también se puede estar apático. Pero, de nuevo, todo eso no importa, toda la gente terminará enamorándose alguna vez en su vida de alguien alcanzable o tal vez de un imposible, pero, al final, terminará siendo amor.

Itachi lo hizo una noche fría de otoño, con las manos metidas en unos gruesos guantes que su madre le había comprado y una bufanda rodeándole el cuello. Esa noche, regresaba de la tienda. Había tenido antojo de galletas y chocolate. La época de frío siempre le producía ese tipo de caprichos mundanos junto con el deseo de sentarse frente a una chimenea y escuchar el crepitar del fuego. Caminaba por la calle junto con su bolsa de mandado; era tarde y estaba oscuro. Mucho. Hacía tiempo que el alumbrado de esa calzada sufría desperfectos y el gobierno no había hecho nada hasta la fecha. Bueno, Itachi sabía por cual partido no votaría las elecciones siguientes. Entonces, cerca de un local con luces de neón donde vendían tacos, Itachi vio una pareja discutir.

A todas luces se veía que estaban teniendo una pelea en primera, porque estaban justo debajo de un farol, segunda, porque ella tenía el ceño muy fruncido y se notaba a leguas que quería ver sangre correr allí, y no precisamente la suya. La tercera y última razón era que, joder, el hombre estaba gritando como poseído por un demonio una gran colección de improperios que jamás habían sido escuchados por los castos y educados oídos Uchiha.

Cuando la cosa se puso fea (vale, Itachi estaba de mirón), el joven hombre de los antojos nocturnos decidió que era la hora de intervenir. El tipo estaba a punto de golpear a la chica, tenía el brazo levantado, los ojos inyectados en sangre y palabras como "puta", "zorra", "perra", "muere", "sangre" y otras torturas utilizadas por la inquisición española estaban siendo utilizadas de manera más repetida. Como de diez veces por segundo. Itachi, como todo caballero, salió disparado a defender a la dama antes de que el puño de la bestia (no podía llamar "hombre" a aquella masa de músculos y vacía de cerebro) se estrellara contra su rostro. Sin embargo, con lo que le hombre Uchiha (guapo, soltero, independiente económicamente y con un bonito piso que se limpiaba cada tercer día) no esperaba era que la joven damisela en apuros pudiera salir sola del enredo.

Imitando los gráciles movimientos de un gato, la chica se echó para atrás con rapidez, esquivando el puño y luego, con una sonrisa de ángel vengador salido del círculo más profundo del averno, le dio una bestial patada en la entrepierna al macho infeliz que estaba frente a ella, el cual, lleno de dolor y rabia, se echó al suelo a lamentar lo que sería muy probablemente la pérdida de su fertilidad. Pero, no conforme con eso, la chica remató a la masa lloriqueante que antes había sido el hombre con el fuerte impacto de su tacón de aguja de catorce centímetros.

—A ver si se te ocurre llamarme perra otra vez —espetó con una sonrisa de superioridad y sacándole la cartera del bolsillo. Retiró todos los billetes que había dentro y luego esparció el resto del contenido en el suelo (identificaciones, fotos, basura)—. Me quedo con esto —dijo, guardándose los billetes— por todo el valioso tiempo que perdí contigo —luego, como si nada, la chica comenzó a tararear una canción de los Beatles.

Itachi, a unos cuantos pasos de la escena, su bosa de mandado en el suelo un poco más lejos de él, miraba atónito todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni en sus fantasías más locas hubiera pensado que una jovencita de poco más de metro sesenta (setenta y tantos por causa de los tacones), menuda, con el maquillaje bien puesto y porte de señorita, pudiera pegar así. Hasta sintió lástima por el pobre hombre que se revolcaba en el suelo, sufriendo por su miseria.

—Oye, caballero de brillante armadura —lo llamó la chica. Su pálido cabello rubio brillando bajo la luz del faro, sus ojos azules chispeando como el fuego de una chimenea—, no necesité tu ayuda, como puedes ver. Ve a buscar a una princesa por allí para ofrecerle tus servicios. No hay nada qué ver aquí.

Y se marchó dando pasos cortos, seguros. Como una supermodelo en pasarela.

El resto de la noche, Itachi se la pasó recordando la fuerte patada que la joven rubia dio al hombre. Su antojo de una noche con chocolate caliente, galletas y fuego en la chimenea olvidado ya en algún apartamento de su mente. Los ojos de la chica y sus palabras no lo abandonaban. Tras pernoctar tres horas, el miedo se convirtió en incertidumbre y luego, la incertidumbre, en la certeza de que necesitaba ver a esa mujer otra vez porque él estaba, por ponerlo en palabras, enamorado.

Enamorado de una chica que podía noquearlo en menos de tres segundos.

* * *

**Oh, todapoderosa Emiita, espero esta historia te haya gustado. Sinceramente, no sabía qué escribir de esta pareja tan crack. Algo que estuviera a la altura de tu altez (xD).  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
